QUEENIE EN ACCION
by Ada Gamez
Summary: El 1 de enero de 2000 en el hospital y a las 00:02 horas ha nacido Ingrid Elizabeth Audrey Holt Steele. Está narrado en los tres episodios de la Sorpresa inesperada para la familia Steele aquí contamos el gran parecido de la niña apodada Queenie derivación de Little Queen, o simplemente "Q" y sus primeras hazañas que Laura tendrá que reprimir...sin lograrlo demasiado...


QUEENIE EN ACCIÓN

Mientras todo el mundo venía a conocer a Queenie, Remington se ocupó de ir a casa y buscando en el alhajero la pulsera de Navidad de Laura, dejada allí para volver a ponérsela de manera permanente cuando pasara el trabajo de parto, fue a la joyería donde la había comprado e hizo grabar el 2000 sobre el tercer corazón de brillantes azules…y en ese momento conmovido, al ver brillar 1989 , 1991 y 2000 brillaron en el platino, se le ocurrió que era poco para su valiente y esforzada Laura vivir todo lo que había pasado. Pidió que en el reverso y solo para ella dijera "Gracias, amor mío RS!"

Laura le sonrió maravillada esa misma noche cuando ya libres de visitas se dispusieron a descansar hasta irse de alta en la mañana. Vio el amor grabado en los ojos de su esposo. Pensar que eran tan felices y estaban tan complementados y seguros ahora…

Sellaron con un beso la completa creación de la familia que ambos llevarían adelante amándose del modo en que se amaban.

Habría mucho tiempo y espacio para…hummm… para las complicaciones…

Ohhhh santo cielo! Exclamó Remington con su paciencia en el borde del abismo.

Si este bebé sigue ejercitando de esa forma sus gloriosos pulmones voy a preferir mudarme de Estado…va a despertar a todo un vecindario…!

Desde las doce de la noche Queenie no había dejado dormir a nadie en la casa.

Laura con la poca energía de que disponía tras un duro día de trabajo y de niños rondando por la casa con sus variadas necesidades y urgencias al por mayor estaba condenadamente cansada.

Remington estaba bufando y soltando juramentos por lo bajo.

Junior sugirió varias veces entre sueños si no era posible devolverla de donde vino.

Mamá lo está considerando, mi amor…lo está considerando…refunfuñó Laura agotada.

Laura preparó un biberón ya que dedujo que su provisión materna a dos meses de nacida no sustentaba el enérgico apetito de su pequeño camionero furioso. Cuando solo quedaba la espuma del alimento proporcionado la niña cayó en un profundo sueño al fin agotada como para dormir todo lo que quedaba de la noche.

Steele, agradecido a Dios por la calma, la requirió de amores dulcemente y fue diplomáticamente rechazado.

Oh, Dios, Laura…necesitamos…yo quiero…

Amor, esta noche, lo que resta de ella no…y no vuelves a tocarme un pelo hasta que Martha diga qué hacer para tener sexo seguro ya que te niegas a cubrir el armamento de combate.- lo espoleó secamente

…

Su protesta fue apagada por el tremendo sueño que en realidad él tenía. Pero no se conformó con el rechazo y se quedó dormido abrazándola envuelta en sus largas piernas y pegada a su pecho. El refugio de paz para Laura ahora que también él estaba fuera de combate. Lo deseaba. Era innegable. Pero no iba a arriesgarse después de los cuarenta días. Se aseguraría primero la paz de su vida conyugal sin riesgos de embarazo a como diera lugar. Otro temperamento irlandés en su vientre otra vez y prefería torturas o presidio antes que cargar con pies pequeños que patearan en la forma que Queenie había hecho ahí dentro. Queenie sin embargo, comprobarían después, salió de su cobijo maternal sellando para siempre con un buen cerrojo al parecer el receptáculo amoroso de su madre. Sin cuidados ni protección con condones no volvió a embarazarse. Extrañamente sus períodos continuaron regulares y normales sin el peligro de un embarazo.

Al parecer la resuelta criatura no iba a permitir que un hermanito viniera a arruinarle el hecho de ser la más pequeña y la peor portada de todos los niños Steele.

Cuando remolona decidió a los dos o tres días de nacida dejar de llorar y de dormir y mostrar sus ojos sus papás no podían creer lo que vieron: Grises acerados. Cabello intensamente negro con esos demoledores ojos harían estragos a futuro, predijo Mildred ante la risita complacida de Steele.

No comía nada que realmente no quisiera. Desde el pecho al biberón. Tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios. A los seis meses era una muñeca preciosa. Olivia la amaba. Era un precioso juguete en sus brazos. Era, por cierto la única que distraía a la pequeña llorona y que la hacía reír y jugar gustosa. Sus conciertos nocturnos eran chillidos agudos que requerían de mil artimañas para aplacarse. Ni el pecho de Remington ni su paciencia lograban mucho con esta pequeña gritona. Paseo y solo paseo por la habitación, acción, todos girando a su alrededor. Los tuvo en vilo mucho tiempo, casi el primer año de vida completo. Peleaba con el sueño, podía restregarse enojada los ojitos hasta ponerlos colorados con la manito inquieta.

Toma tu copia y sal del dormitorio…!

Solía exclamar Laura. Remington la miraba ofendido.

Vamos, Laura, no puedes negar que tiene tu odioso temperamento…

Ella se volvía indignada cada vez que oía eso.

Con ella el caos se volvió costumbre.

Mildred los veía bostezar en medio de sus explicaciones de algún progreso en los casos de la agencia y los hallazgos de un personal eficiente para agregar puestos de trabajo a Steele y Holt y asociados que no podía menos que reír. Sabía que no dormían más de cinco horas por día. Laura tardó varios meses en recuperar su figura esbelta a fuerza de ejercicios. Remington aprendió a usar más camisetas viejas a la hora de alimentar al pequeño monstruo de ojitos de acero porque ella antes de devorar las papillas dulces o saladas lo revocaba entero dejándolo perfectamente embadurnado en el proceso. Escupía y comía, escupía y comía. Una cosa era eso a los treinta y tantos y otra a los casi 48 que cumpliría en septiembre, pensaba él. Ya no podía seguirle el ritmo. La niña no había perdido la costumbre adquirida en el vientre materno de abrirse paso dando pataditas intensas cuando se encaprichaba en bajar a la plaza blanda a los ocho meses o querer caminar a los nueve, tal como había hecho Olivia independizándose rápido de los brazos paternos y maternos para no ser otra cosa que perseguida por todas partes. Era tan arriesgada que las idas al servicio de urgencias se multiplicaron exponencialmente con ella como con ninguno de los otros bebés Steele. La primera asistencia fue al año justo, con dos puntadas en la barbilla al caer de un columpio en el patio de juegos de la casa. Dos niñeras renunciantes advirtieron que no sería fácil lidiar con la réplica femenina de papá Steele.

-Voto por un análisis de sangre urgente para usted, jefe…- suspiró Mildred asombrada.-

-Qué demonios dices?

-Esa niña no ha dejado una gota de usted en su sangre, el ADN lo ha tomado todo… escurridiza, escapista, trapecista, saltarina…una pilla de catorce suelas no de siete…

Laura reía ante la mirada odiosa de Steele.

Sin tener en cuenta el del abuelo Daniel, es cumplido, Remington… siguió agregando Laura divertida y era como echar leña al fuego…

Hace cosas increíbles. Sabes que ninguno de los otros niños descubrió nunca cómo librarse de la "chichonera" en el costado y pasar por los barrotes de la baranda anti escape de la plaza blanda y ella lo ha hecho? Tuvimos que mandar a reforzarla y nos observó hacerlo…solo para esperar que terminaran el trabajo y escurrirse de nuevo del otro lado…- exclamó entre alarmada y divertida

Sin dudas Queenie demostró claramente que no sería fácil lidiar con ella, la niña del 2000, la belleza de ojos grises, temperamental retoño de su audaz progenitor. Si a eso se sumaba el espíritu decidido y libre de Laura mezclado en ese ADN tan poderoso por parte de padre el coctel era explosivo.

Recibieron quejas a puñados en la edad pre-escolar. Queenie mordía, pateaba niños, los acusaba en causas justas y los descubría en sus faltas. Las maestras no sabían qué hacer para mantenerla ocupada. Muchas veces recomendaron psicólogos para dilucidar cuál era su problema. Pero el único que parecía tener además de una inteligencia superior, era una natural inquietud por el escape. Acumuló anécdotas a montones con una habilidad innata para meterse en problemas y recibió más reprimendas en sus tres primeros años de vida que en todos los ha vividos por sus dos hermanos mayores juntos.

La más reveladora sucedió una mañana en que Remington disgustado por la enésima queja sobre su pequeña adorada que recibía de la Señora Templesman directora del colegio al que habían asistido todos sus hijos hasta ahora, la retiró muy molesto, a punto de hervir, y la trajo a la agencia. Mildred y los empleados se sintieron felices de perseguir al pequeño demonio.

Mira Queenie… se le ocurrió decir a Mildred y sacó de un olvidado cajón un artefacto que no era otra cosa que una cerradura y su pomo donde ella hacía años que había desistido de practicar cómo abrirla con ganzúas, pincitas para las uñas u horquillas para el cabello. Queenie se sintió de inmediato atraída por el artefacto. Tomó una pincita brillante y estuvo jugando con el artefacto blanco y dorado con gran curiosidad. No pasaron cinco minutos. No. Mildred juraría que fueron muchos menos. La niña se dio cuenta de que la pincita tendría algo que ver con esa pequeña portezuela cuya cerradura no la dejaba de atraer con su brillo…probó una vez, probó dos…y se oyó CLICK…giró el pomo y abrió el mecanismo de la cerradura dejando estupefacta a su abuela del corazón que no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Tu madre va a matarme…tu padre va alardear todo lo que pueda…oh. Cielo santo…! Intenté mil veces girar con ganzúas esa cerradura y tú…oh… tú…

Desde el instante mismo en que Mildred se lo contó Remington se sintió orgulloso y fascinado. Ya habían visto como era una Harry Houdini para los escapes y ahora esto…

Santo cielo…qué vamos a hacer con esta habilidad de esta criatura suspiró Laura aún sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba de las maravillas de la osada princesita…de la reinita de papá.

Pudiste darle ingenio para las matemáticas…-se lamentaba entre orgullosa y desesperada por las perspectivas. Nunca sabría si de Remington dependía que Queenie a los cinco años era no solo capaz de violar una cerradura difícil sino candados de todas clases y combinaciones por complicadas que resultaran. Nadó muy tempranamente, destacó en casi todos los deportes, alentada por el abuelito Holt y por su propia madre ya que corrían tiempos en que las niñas descollaban prácticamente en igualdad de condiciones con los varones en esas áreas. Sin inhibiciones. Lo único a corregir fueron sus impresionantes insultos de marinero y maldiciones que más de una vez la pusieron en penitencia y la obligaban a enmendarse o lavarse la boca con agua y jabón. Las promesas de un castigo severo no la arredraban.

Una tarde, mientras Laura había ido de compras de última hora con Livvy y Junior, Queenie y su padre compartieron los secretos de una baraja de poker. Demás está decir que Laura lo condenó al sofá esa noche cuando supo los trucos que le había estado enseñando.

Oh, voy a estrangularte…tiene cinco años…¡es una niña!

Y DEBE PERDERSE POR SERLO ESTAS MARAVILLAS? Es una pequeña hábil y despierta, es 2005, Laura, no puedes reprimir su talento…

Mi hija no será croupier, Re-ming-ton…advirtió

Mi hija no será una tonta.-

Ya hemos tenido prueba suficiente de que no lo será por lejos, que-ri-do…- dijo en un tono mayor de advertencia.

Alégrate, le fascinan los números, sabe los valores y suma o resta maravillosamente…eso es parte tuya…

Laura blanqueaba los ojos. Nunca se cansaría de admirar la facilidad y natural desparpajo para complicar las cosas que Remington tendría siempre.

Queenie en tanto, reconocía las cartas puestas de revés de manera tan sorprendente como el padre.

El problema mayor fue asumir su nombre propio cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para encender sus primeras protestas formales. Amaba ser Queenie o "Q" como le decía Olivia. Odiaba que en el colegio le dijeran señorita Steele o Señorita Ingrid. Con notas sobresalientes en todas las materias de su formación primaria, no había quejas de los maestros ni directivos por otra cosa que no fuera la conducta de la chiquilla. Tenía entonces ya 8 años y calificaciones excelentes que no compensaban su natural inquietud y si Olivia había trepado y buscado peligros hasta aquella enfermedad suya que logró aplacarla, esta criatura no se detuvo ni con eruptivas ni con hepatitis que fueron casi sus únicas dolencias. Ella amaba la guardia con sus cortes y rodillas cosidas. Era bienvenida casi todos los fines de semana con algo nuevo, más cuando su padre le hizo instalar una casita en el árbol del jardín.

JOVENCITA…ven aquí.- dijo él gravemente logrando que por primera vez su preciosidad de ojos grises y cabello renegrido lo mirara con cierto temor por lo que vendría

Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

Hummm…pensó Queenie Esto no puede ser bueno.

Ven hija…creo que nuestra conversación tiene que ajustar algunos puntos…- siguió diciendo Steele con tono grave. Laura se alegró de que por fin su marido se diera cuenta que las cosas se habían salido de la perspectiva. Disimuladamente se quedó agazapada para escuchar.

Mira Queenie… tus proezas son interesantes, eres inteligente y habilidosa, pero también eres bella y quiero que tu frescura y belleza se mantengan intactas. ¿Entiendes eso? Asi que he resuelto que no vamos a permitir que vuelvan a coserte por tu imprudencia ni una vez más. No sé que fascinación encuentras en verle la cara a los médicos de la guardia y ser tan popular allí los fines de semana de modo que…necesito que seas cuidadosa.

Bien, pensó Laura. Es hora de ponerle el freno. Punto para papá Steele.

Ni bien lo hubo pensado se arrepintió vivamente por lo que a continuación escucharon sus azorados oídos:

No te expondrás a mayores peligros, nada de cortes y suturas. ¿Entendido? Vamos a practicar tus escaladas y tus maneras de afirmarte para bajar de donde quiera que te subas, irás a tu habitación para pensarlo y quiero que bajes rápido y firmemente por tu ventana, te deslices sin ruido alguno por el techo y vengas aquí…sin un solo rasguño…

Queenie reaccionó fascinada.

¡Hecho, papito!

Laura no solo puso sus ojos en blanco sino que aún escondida hizo gestos de querer estrangularlo con sus manos estrujadas en el aire. Qué clase de padre era? Oh pero qué hijo de…Irlanda era este hombre por todos los cielos!

REMINGTON STEEEEEELEEEE…! Gritó espantada TE OÍ…!

Oh, amor estabas ahí….

Laura avanzó como un tanque de guerra hacia él con toda belicosidad. El abrió los brazos como siempre que iba a ensayar una disculpa.

Es lo que debo aconsejar como padre, amor…

Pe…pero…oh, qué insufrible hombre, buen Dios, cómo se ocurre que la niña vaya y…

Laura se quedó de una pieza cuando Queenie con la habilidad de un gato salió por la ventana de su dormitorio y se deslizó sin dificultad alguna saltando cerca de tres metros y medio con precisión felina y sin hacer prácticamente ruido exclamando feliz…

Lo hice, papito, lo logreeeé…!

Oh muy bien hecho linda, estuviste oooppssshhh…

Su espinilla. Laura la había golpeado vivamente en el filo mismo quitándole el aire y la sonrisa

Offf…Ouchh… eso fue…

Los ojos de Laura ardieron amenazantes de verdad como pocas veces en los últimos años.

Eso estuvo mal, hija no deberías…murmuró muy por lo bajo sopesando la furia de Laura y sus deseos de abrazar a la niña premiándola con un beso.

La sonrisa sin dientes de leche de la niña se esfumó.

Oh, enseguida vuelvo…prometo hacerlo bien esta vez! Gritó y salió corriendo otra vez hacia el interior de la casa

INGRID ELIZABETH AUDREY HOLT STEELE DETENTE AHORA MISMO! Gritó Laura

Queenie se frenó en seco. Su madre sonaba muy mal en ese momento como para no frenarse.

Ven acá señorita, te lo ordeno!

Dicho esto, vinieron reprimendas que Steele fue remedando con caras graciosas detrás de Laura para descomprimir el enojo de la madre hacia la niña que estaba un tanto confundida por la manera en que se estaban desarrollando las cosas. El no parecía disgustado.

Y no vas a salir de tu cuarto por la ventana en ninguna otra circunstancia, criatura de Dios…! .- Terminó exasperada la madre sin que la niña hubiera hecho otra cosa que mirarla desafiante

-Mamaaá papito me dirá como hacerlo, verdad papito?

Yo…

Papito… va a tener que ser severamente castigado si vuelve a alentarte a subir y saltar un techo por el resto de tu vida…!

Steele hizo una cara muy graciosa y Queenie lanzó una carcajada…

Papá eres muy gracioso…eres muy cool…

Laura se giró hacia su marido solo para ver su cara de completa inocencia.

Oh, Laura, es bueno alentar el ejercicio, tener una hija inteligente, audaz, arrojada y precoz…

Otra vez su espinilla padeció la furia encendida de su mujer dejándolo sin aire y con los ojos salidos de la órbita.

Muy bien, si voy a lidiar con esto, verás Queenie, vas a usar vestido por una semana…!

Dicho esto, salió furiosa de la escena. Y Queenie que odiaba los vestidos usando nada más que pantaloncillos cortos o largos desde que tenía libertad de elegir su propia vestimenta posó sus ojos en su papá

Oh, daddy sí que me metiste en líos! Pudimos practicar esa prueba cuando mamá estuviera fuera de casa…! Eres imposible!

Steele la miró atónito.

Tranquila princesa, peor hubiera sido que mamá Steele le ordenara a papá usar vestido…¿no lo crees?

La niña lanzó una carcajada y corrió a abrazarlo.

Descuida, practicaremos…practicaremos…- le susurró

Laura que estaba escuchándolos nuevamente a escondidas gritó

Sofá esta noche, señor Steele…sofá para uno esta noche!

Oh, papá…seguro que mamá no querrá que hagan…bueno esa cosa que ustedes los mayores hacen puajjj…yo estaría feliz de que no la hagan…

Queenie! La reconvino aturdido por el conocimiento tan precoz de la criatura

Lauraaaa me puedes decir que demonios…

Ah, señor Steele… tiene usted una hija…inteligente, audaz, arrojada y precoz…palabras suyas…! Volvió a exclamar Laura con una sonrisa triunfal desde adentro de la casa.

Sentándose pesadamente en uno de los canteros altos del jardín de la casa, Remington levantó la tela de su pantalón para evaluar los cardenales floreciendo en su tibia…refunfuñando una serie de improperios gaélicos…

Señor Steeeeeleee…! Sé traducir lo que estás diciendo…

Oído de tísico….murmuró él

También oí eso. Serán dos noches de sofá y…no te descuides con lo del vestidito…


End file.
